thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Maui
"How the hell are you supposed to grow these Games if you shoot people down before they can try?!" Maui is a Player from Weeks 3 and 4, a Noise from Week 6, an Officer Reaper from Weeks 7 through 9, a Harrier Reaper from Week 10, and finally, an Officer Reaper in Odaiba for every Week preceding Week 10. She has played a role within Shibuya's God's Channel since Week 8, and continues to do so with Remi after Week 10. While no longer active in Shibuya beyond her newscasting career, Maui readily calls Shibuya her home. However, she hesitates to return to it. Not before she accomplishes something else first... She's old as hell, I know. Appearance Maui is a lean teen fighting machine, with short, naturally light brown hair, and golden yellow dyed bangs and pigtails. Her eyes are a dull red color. Week 15+ Maui kept her shades from Week 13, and now sports a white and black jersey with a hand-stitched pattern that looks similar to the Underground's Player Pin. She wears light blue shorts and converse. She swaps her accessories around, but can often be found wearing Austin's heart-shaped necklace or Miira's fox charm. She pierced her ears in order to wear earrings. Week 13 Maui wore a light blue fitting shirt with a small heart at the corner of her right collar, a pair of tan pants, tan wedges, a heart-shaped necklace from Austin, and an azure purse. A pair of shades sat on the top of her head. As of this week, Maui began dying the tips of her bangs and pigtails (bittersweet) pink to go along with her pre-existing golden yellow dye. Week 8 - 12 Maui wore a pink and black dress with a gray cardigan and matching gray gloves. After Week 10, she stopped wearing the gloves. Week 7 Unable to retain a physical form and tailored to manifest into anything Trick desired, Maui was a nameless cloud of static (simply called "Cloud") until Day 7. Week 6 Maui was trapped within her Noise form (Felis Cantus). Week 4-5 Beyond her original Week 3 appearance, Maui also attained clothing from other sources that allowed her more freedom for her outward appearance. The girl wore a hat with frills, a camisole and a skirt with a pair of lace-up boots. Week 3 Maui initially wore a large green, yellow and white hoodie with a yellow tanktop and gray sweatpants. The hoodie's hood, when pulled up, has the appearance of an owl. Personality Enthusiastic and honest, Maui is an encouraging and supportive teenager. She possesses a powerful, if not borderline blind, sense of justice, and can come off as aggressive and quick to anger. That isn't to say that such things are a ground for true dislike; so long as a person proves that they want to be a good person, there is little that Maui will do to ignore nor deny such efforts. Once Maui recognizes somebody as someone she could trust, she becomes strongly protective and loyal towards them. People similar to her in her shortcomings and strengths are especially notable for her, and she'll do what she can in order to see that the people she likes succeed in what they want to achieve. While she practices friendliness, Maui can be passive aggressive and hostile toward those who wrong her. The girl can be slow to forgive and is prone to holding grudges, even if it seems as if she has grown out of past grievances. She is sensitive and trusting, and hates it when this sensitivity is abused; earning her trust again after wronging her once is a difficult thing to do. Overall, the girl is firmly set on what she feels is right, and would do anything to ensure the safety of others - even if she places herself in danger in the process. Week 3 Before the Game, Maui was a withdrawn girl who acted aggressively around others. Her only friend was Seferino, a penpal she had who nurtured her dreams regarding songwriting and singing. Upon dying and being admitted into the Game, Maui adopted the idol persona Seferino crafted for her, using her aggression as a means to propel forward and bulldoze all that came in her way. She came off as haughty, tough and energetic. As Week 3 came to a close, Maui realized that she was placing Seferino on a pedestal, and that she had to shift her focus upon supporting the Players, her friends, her partner and especially herself if she wanted to win. Since then, her own safety and wellbeing became her primary focuses for future endeavors, and her idol persona had become her true nature. Other Notes * Maui uses boku pronouns. History Pre-Game Maui was a single child raised by a single mother. Maui's father left the Akiyotos long before she was born. She and her mother lived a comfortable life; if anything, the two took care of themselves, and were rather detatched from one another. Time spent together was strained due to her mother leading a heavy business life in order to support her daughter, leaving Maui to manage herself entirely. While this lead to Maui taking on an independent and self-sustaining lifestyle, she had a hard time connecting to others as she grew up. Children her age agitated her easily, and making friends was near impossible for her to do. The only true friend she had was an Italian penpal she met through a school program. The penpal in question - Seferino Hielo - and she remained as friends even after the program ended, and moved onto sending each other emails and IMs as the years passed. As the two got to know each other, Seferino identified and encouraged Maui to work on a talent that she had; the girl had a great sense of poetry and music, and had a catchy voice when she sung. Coupled with Seferino's digitally artistic, music composing and sound mixing skills, he proposed that the two collaborated. Utilizing the pair's strengths, Seferino debuted the internet as H00T, using personas of his design to represent himself and Maui. The music the two created became popular quickly, and he was an internet sensation in short time. Seferino's talent and charm from those days, to say the least, swept Maui off of her feet. She developed a crush on Seferino as she became a teenager, and yearned to meet him in person one day. Determined to make that dream come true, she worked to earn money through as many means as possible while balancing school and songwriting. She even changed herself - from her appearance to her own behavior - in order to match that of the persona Seferino developed for her. After nearly two years' worth of hard work, Maui was able to afford a flight to Rome. The day of the flight, she got into a taxi that would drive her to the airport. While she was in the midst of sending a text to her crush, another driver sped into the taxi and T-boned it. Maui did not survive the collision. Playing the Game (Week 3) Maui awoke within Shibuya's Game. Her entry fee was Seferino; upon losing, he would cease to exist. Panicked, Maui partnered with whomever was available, and thus partnered with a person named Ghost. Determined to win, Maui set her mind towards taking on the Game's challenges with the bravest face she could manage. From challenging Reapers, to running head-first into battle, to coming very close to leaping straight at the Game Master when her partner was endangered, Maui hardly had time to feel worn out or discouraged when she pushed herself to meet danger toe to toe as it presented itself. Despite her and her partners' efforts, Maui and Ghost met their demise on Day 7, at the hands of two Harrier Reapers. Trick (Week 4) The Composer of Shibuya no longer existed. Players, with their entry fees taken, were left to wander Shibuya. Reapers had no duties. Noise infested the streets. Maui had none of that. Days were spent scouring the dying district for something - anything! - that would give Shibuya a means to live. Reapers were met, friends were made, Noise were petted, and questions were left forever unanswered. When Maui investigated the last unvisited corner of Shibuya - the Trail of the Sinner - she was trapped within an area of darkness instead of the God's Pad. That was where she met Trick. No more than a static cloud at the time, Trick made a proposal: Maui would assist Trick in taking the Composer's seat, and in return Maui would have all of her and Ghost's entry fees granted as they returned to life together. Unable to leave the darkness, yet desperately yearning for the very things Trick promised, Maui agreed to Trick's terms. Upon agreement, Trick revealed the most urgent catch to the deal they've made. By agreeing to the terms that Trick set, "whatever harm Maui experiences will affect Trick, and vice versa." Before Maui could properly absorb this information, her vision went white... The Catch (Week 5) ... Instead of awakening within the Realground as if her car accident never occurred, Maui awoke within a hospital in critical condition. Her left side - the one that absorbed the brunt of the impact - was made near immobile. The fact that she remained alive was a miracle, according to the doctors, but that did not prevent Maui from remaining in a weakened state even after she healed as much as possible and was released from the hospital. In addition to losing all contact with her partner, Seferino no longer remembered Maui. Because a large gap was created within Seferino that Maui had filled in his life, Seferino had become a callous and self-absorbed artist who had internet fame land in his lap. Heartbroken by this twist, yet relieved by the fact that Seferino remained alive, Maui let her friendship with Seferino go. Whether it was due to this heartbreak, or if it was due to the weakened state that she was left in, Maui died again from heart failure. Pre Week 6 Feeling as if being dependent on a Realgrounder's existence for her own to be detrimental, Trick formed a Noise out of the dependence that existed between herself and Maui. Coupled with abilities that no Players nor Reapers could replicate at the time, the Noise was made so that it could handle itself, should danger ever arise. This Noise was Felis Cantus. Without any memories that Maui had of the Realground, Felis only knew about Maui's time spent during her playing week. Strongly believing that she was the true Maui, she plotted an escape from Trick's watchful eye in order to find her partner and a Reaper she knew from her week. By the time Week 6 was set in motion, Felis Cantus solidified an escape route and took it. Week 6 Felis Cantus searched all throughout Shibuya for her partner and the Reaper, to no avail. Trick, meanwhile, had both Players and Reapers search for her missing Noise. Many attempts (with food) were made in order to coax Felis Cantus out of hiding - with all of them resulting in Felis repelling everybody, eluding them further. Upon approaching a Player - Miira - and letting her hold Felis while the cat ask the Reaper body where her friends are, Felis was able to learn about her Reaper friend's erasure and her partner's supposed disappearance. Strongly believing that these statements were lies, Felis Cantus struggled to escape. She was denied as such by Miira, and was told to come clean about her identity. At that, Felis Cantus revealed herself as Maui, and pleaded to be released in order to find her friends. As Miira darted away from the Reapers crowded around her, the Player and Blake granted Felis Cantus a window of escape. When her search proved to be fruitless once more, Felis Cantus watched over the Players. When the Player pool was waged against impossible battles by the Game Master, Caitlyn, Felis Cantus dove in and unleashed Think Again!, an ability that attacked for 500,000 damage only when an ally was erased. The second time Felis Cantus intervened and erased one of Caitlyn's Noise, Caitlyn trapped Felis and told the Players that they needed to kill the cat if they ever wanted to know the whereabout of their fellow Player, Simon. The Players reluctantly did so, and Felis Cantus was erased. Week 7 With what little Soul remained after Felis Cantus' erasure, Trick recreated Maui and imprinted sigils that would assist in Maui's reformation. Maui was reintroduced as a static cloud - a shell of her past self with no memories of her RG life, nor a true personality to express herself with - and observed the Game with Trick during the Week. The static cloud was a being that Trick could easily manipulate into different forms, most specifically Noise that were used during boss battles. As a static cloud, Maui was only able to communicate with crackles, zaps, hums, and a series of distorted sounds at first. She displayed her mood through her movements, and often circled around others, hid behind them, or rested on others' heads and shoulders to let them know whether she liked or disliked certain individuals. Arcs of blue electricity would course through her if she felt strongly about something. She also tired easily if forced to shift through her forms, and would go motionless and quite if she was too tired to function. Despite her limited repertoire of emotional outputs, the cloud's expressiveness allowed others to understand it. As the week progressed, the static cloud became more expressive, and eventually learned how to speak. As the cloud was revealed to be Maui, she confessed that, despite disliking Trick, she wanted to see the Players and Reapers succeed, as her own story was finished. Post Week 7 Behind closed doors, Trick oversaw Maui's reformation. By a few weeks short of Week 8, Maui had regained a human form as a Reaper. With her memories still missing, and sigils signifying her connection with Trick on the backs of her hands, Maui was promoted to an Officer position and was allowed to oversee the upcoming Week. Week 8 (WIP) Maui took the field in hopes of directly guiding Players and assisting Reapers. She also managed the God's Channel, thus marking the beginning of her newscasting career within Shibuya's Underground. Trick, meanwhile, took a backseat role within the week - something that Maui became suspicious of, but did not delve in until the week concluded. During this time, her adversary towards Harrierdom and the erasure of Players was made evident with every moment that it presented itself; this was made especially clear after she expressed a cold shoulder towards Chris - a Harrier Reaper at the time - once he got his erasure in for the week. Violent Reapers that lusted for Player erasure - most notably Zeta - helped Maui solidify her powerful distaste for Reapers as a whole. By the Week's conclusion, Maui had only polarized her opinions in regards to Players and Reapers. Despite this, she nurtured fond feelings for Chris, Lisette, and Jacob, and started dating Chris a few days short of Week 8's conclusion. Week 9 (WIP) Suspicious of Trick's sudden aversion to Underground matters, Maui called upon Austin - Seferino's childhood friend, who had since won his Game from Week 6 and was a working Angel within Ueno - and the began investigating Shibuya for clues towards the Composer's absence. In the middle of the week, Maui was called away from her investigation as Kaiser - the Composer of Ueno - tried to overthrow Trick through direct combat. With Maui's presence, Trick was able to access Bubo Cantus, and the two were able to thwart Kaiser alongside Echo. Maui stuck around briefly in order to oversee a few walls, but she eventually slipped away from the group in order to return to her investigation. When the city proved to have nothing for the two, Maui insisted that she and Austin should scan the God's Pad for clues. As they did, they discovered a room that leaked static behind a closed, sigil-imprinted room. Once Austin decoded the sigil and the pair broke in, they were met with an empty room filled with static and a single ominous timer in its center. Timers such as these were solely used on Players. Assuming that the timer was for Trick and her longevity within Shibuya, Maui and Austin frantically left the God's Pad and confronted Trick publicly. While Trick insisted on speaking about the matter at hand in private, a slip of Trick's birth name from Austin caused Trick to snap, and the two were pulled into the Noise plane. Post Week 9 Barely surviving the confrontation with Trick, Maui was made to rest underneath the critical yet watchful eye of Regina by Austin's demands. Once recovered, she and Austin vowed that they would have one more confrontation with Trick before the next week began. Maui proceeded to undergo a strict training regiment underneath Regina's care, and transformed not only her Noise form to accommodate for the severity of the training, but hardened her view on the Underground as she kept her focus entirely on her goals. Ideas for an Underground wherein nobody had to suffer began to form in the back of Maui's mind... Week 10 Before the week began, Austin confronted Trick publicly in regards to the mysterious timer within one of Trick's rooms in her God's Pad. As Austin successfully cornered the Composer, Trick revealed that the timer signified Maui's regained independence from Trick's rule; the timer also stood for Trick's physical existence, as it would cease to maintain itself once she runs out of time. Aggravated with the fact that Trick never discussed this with Maui, the Officer criticized the Composer for failing to listen to the people of her district once more. In a fit of frustration, Maui associated Trick's inability to listen and care for others to a Harrier's constant need to place their interests above the Players'. Trick took this as an opportunity to demote Maui from being an Officer to a Harrier Reaper instead, and left a dismayed Maui behind to reel over her new position. From the moment she was made to be a Harrier to the last day, Maui severely disliked her new role. However, she was able to get a hands-on experience with Shibuya one more time without the safety blanket that Officerdom granted her, and thus was allowed to understand the Player pool and Reapers even better than before. It was through this week that Maui met Remi, her future partner in newscasting. Remi not only offered her comfort soon after she was made to be a Harrier, but continued to care for her and be a good friend to her. Harrier Reapers - most notably, D-Cal and Flynn - also helped Maui to shape a better opinion on Harriers as a whole. D-Cal and Maui butted heads on occasion when it came to Player treatment; D-Cal's desire for dangerous and reckless walls rubbed Maui the wrong way, and Maui was quick to try and defend Players from the brunt of similar Reapers' desire to endanger Players. Flynn - due to being a recently converted Noise-to-Reaper boy - challenged Maui's patience from a Reaper and personal standpoint, and she took his transition into humanity for granted as she chastised him for missed several social and moral cues. Ultimately, the two Harriers helped Maui see that, while the stereotypical Harrier may have brutal intentions, Harriers themselves do not have to be bad Reapers, nevermind bad people. Despite these positive developments, Maui was also challenged unlike ever before from the week. For starters, Stella - Chris' sister - was the Game Master for the week. The two had started on the wrong foot, and Maui treated Stella as if she were facing the hardened Game Masters she met in the past; to say that Stella bursting into tears no sooner had Maui unleashed what was to be the start of a harsh reality check for the girl threw her off is, by all means, an understatement. As the two restarted their relationship and formed a close friendship, Maui's deep amount of fondness for Stella terrified her as Day 7 drew nearer. Chris' sudden appearance short moments before Stella challenged the Players startled Maui, as siding with Stella's viewpoint yet understanding Chris' desire to shelter Stella made her feel conflicted. Reapers, too, provided the brunt of Maui's anxieties during the week. Tau's sudden switches in personality kept Maui on edge, and the Reaper bodies' constant desire to kick the Players several more pegs than Maui was happy with made her very unhappy. During the fourth day, Maui was pressed into taking about her powerful distaste towards Reapers. At the time, several Players were pitted into a fight that was very much hopeless. Thinking that the topic was going to be used as a means to justify the unfairness occurring right in front of her eyes, Maui spat back in a flurry of words that she hated the brutality Reapers enacted upon Players, and further declared that there had to be a way wherein such cruelty could be completely avoided. At this point, several Reapers leapt into the conversation and protected the current system Shibuya's Game ran by, making it impossible for Maui to argue back. Finding that talking to the Reapers about anything remotely revolutionary to be fruitless, Maui refused to say anything else and dropped the topoc. Despite getting silenced and further mocked for "backing out of a fight," one Player - Yasumu, whom Maui had felt greatly intimidated prior to the ordeal - approached her and told her that her beliefs were well grounded. It was this instance in particular that swayed Maui to make the decision she did upon the week's closing. When Trick gave her the choices a winning Player would receive upon surviving the week, Maui chose to stay within the Underground as a Reaper. Maui stated that, even though she was going to be a Reaper, she would spend her life within the Underground finding ways to go against the structure it had. She was welcomed once more into the Reaper ranks by countless overjoyed Reapers, and her rebellious grounds of rejoining the Reapers was even acknowledged by Yasumu as he became one for similar reasons. Once the Players made their decision and Yasumu was made to be a Reaper, Trick said her final goodbyes and left Shibuya. The moment Trick was no longer within the Underground, Maui immediately ascended to become Shibuya's Composer, unbeknownst to her. Once she discovered that she ascended, Maui panicked and quickly stated that she would grant the position to whomever wanted it. While Maui yearned for a Shibuya that had a peaceful Underground, she was in no mental nor emotional position to enact it. Besides that, Maui felt like there was a lot more she need to do and learn before she revolutionized her home district... Post Week 10 Once Kei visited Shibuya to claim it, Maui - with much relief - stepped down from her position as Composer and allowed him to take over. No sooner had she done so did she get promoted to Shibuya's Conductor. Accustomed to Trick's lax rule, Maui had invited the three Players that affected her most - Carel, Yasumu and Yuushou - into a friendly spar within the Noise plane. While she had no issue with tuning herself down in order to properly face the trio, Reapers outside of the battle and Kei himself found the event unjust for a Conductor to pull. Pulling Realgrounders into a battle was an act of severe rule breaking. Once the battle ended, Kei demoted Maui from her Conductor position. Taking the demotion as an invitation to officially transfer to Odaiba, Maui took the demotion optimistically and went on her way. The following Game, Maui and Remi were able to get their newscasting station within Odaiba on air within Shibuya's networking. The God's Channel, now a part of News from the Underground, had since had two hostesses that provided Shibuya with news. Post Week 12 News of Seferino's erasure hit Maui hard. The one person Maui had sacrificed her freedom for and knew the safety of had not only died, but was erased within Shibuya. Coupled with a delivery of D-Cal's store key from Yasumu, Maui was struck hard with a great amount of grief within the break between Shibuya's Games. Week 13 Keeping a close eye on Shibuya due to Grizz being the Game Master, Maui received all of the events that occurred amongst the district's inhabitants with great concern. She and Remi kept in close contact with Kei, relaying information that could help the Composer deal with the static issue Grizz was the center of. In the middle of Day 7's broadcast, the connection between the News from the Underground studio and Shibuya was severed by static. Maui and Remi were seen at the last moment panicking before the feed cut. The two turned out to be okay by the end, however. Post Week 13 Maui hosted a funeral for Grizz, and invited as many people as possible to attend the event. With Austin's help, the conclusion of the otherwise somber event erupted into chaos; bike horns relentlessly blasted to anime music as cake (and toblerone specifically for Chris) rained from the sky, and even an Sharknado was summoned in the middle of the closing ceremony. Maui felt very pleased about this event. A month before Week 13, Maui spent a vacation within Shibuya. Post Week 14 Maui was present during Kei's erasure. She swore to Jean that she would do all that she could to support him, leading her to go to Ueno with Yamahana - a newly minted Reaper - and play the Game with them. Post Week 15 Odaiba had come underneath Remi's rule. Maui is happy that her friend ascended, and continues to serve Odaiba as a veteran Support Reaper. In addition, Maui started to ease up on her travels across districts in order to concentrate on a personal project within Odaiba. Maui and Jean met once more as she took another vacation within Shibuya for a meeting... Whatever happened during that meeting? Who knows. Relationships (Maui knows a lot of people. Like, a lot of people-- Cin has cried tears and blood for this section. The order of which these people come in loosely correlates to how currently they've impacted Maui, but do not necessarily correlate to how relative/active they are as of Post Week 13. ''Please let Cin know if Maui has interacted with your character(s) and somehow forgot to add them here!) Trick The previous Composer of Shibuya has left Maui feeling incredibly mixed. For every good act Trick had done, an equally ill one was performed by the same hand. As somebody who feels particularly shaken by bad actions, nevermind being the one person subjected to, as well as made the witness to, the most brutal of Trick's actions, Maui takes strongly to the woman's wrongdoings. The two were "partners" as of the climax of Week 4. With Week 5's end, Maui's soul was permanently bound to Trick's, making them "two sides of the same coin." While Maui's memories of her game and RG life were wiped in the process of being reintroduced to the Underground, she retained enough of her personality to constantly clash with Trick; and besides that, Trick's actions left Maui plenty of room for frustration. From being a cat Noise kept within Trick's possession, to a cloud of static that was manipulated to any shape and form that Trick desired, to being an Officer that directly catered to every one of Trick's whims despite her will, the relationship Maui had with Trick was severely one-sided. It was through Trick, however, that Maui was able to form the opinion she has on the Underground, and became the Reaper she decided to be by the end of Week 10. From the start all the way to Trick's last moments - and despite Maui having many reasons to outright hate Trick - she believed in the Composer's strength within her carefree ways. While bringing up the old Composer can very well make Maui root up every single instance that proves Trick's most incredible flaws, there is a strange sense of acknowledgement for the good Trick tried to accomplish too. There have been little opportunities to vocalize such an acknowledgement, however. Even now, her ties with Trick have not died out - for better or for worse. Remi A Reaper from Odaiba who, more or less, saved Maui's life Week 10. Her cheerfulness, wisdom, and constant support during, by far, the hardest Game Maui has had to endure to date much more bearable. With Week 10's conclusion, Maui officially transferred to Odaiba and became Remi's partner in newscasting. Together, the two have become the star faces for News from the Underground and the God's Channel. (PLACEHOLDING) Chris One of Maui's boyfriends, and thus one of her best friends. She met him during Week 8, and she formed a close friendship with him during and after the week. The pair began dating shortly after the week ended, and they've stayed together since. Chris' lax, flirty and sentimental attitude contrasts - and sometimes clashes - with Maui's literal and abrasive personality, but the pair are notorious for sharing a similar sense of humor and having conversations riddled with (inside) jokes and jests that play off of what the other is saying. Maui's hardest of edges have been smoothed significantly thanks to her time with Chris, and she adores him greatly for who he is and what he tries to accomplish daily. Weiss One of Maui's boyfriends, and thus one of her best friends. She met him during Week 8, and she formed a close friendship with him over the following year. She and Chris began dating him a year after they initially met. Weiss' serious business-like exterior coupled with his more humorous and sensitive interior was attractive, to say the least, for Maui, and she loves him genuinely for trying his best to reciprocate her and Chris' feelings despite his hesitance. When the two are together, the snark that flies out of their mouths is so thick that people can cut it with a knife- Yasumu Maui's first impression of Yasumu was not the best. Despite surviving his initial week in Shibuya's Game and choosing to replay, he came off as hotheaded and intimidating - the latter of which affected the Reaper greatly as the week progressed. While she actively supported his partner, Yuushou, she didn't begin to warm up to the Player until halfway through the week. Similar in their opinion towards the Underground - specifically, the brutal nature of Shibuya's Game - Maui has come to respect Yasumu's stance on making it better. Although the two have different reasons to unravel the negativity the Games promote, Maui wants to be somebody that Yasumu could trust. Besides, there have been one too many times wherein she got Yasumu mixed up with her issues. To this, Maui feels very grateful for his support for those times, if not vulnerable now that he knows of her most vital cruxes. For this reason, Yasumu is one of the few people whom she may confide her insecurities and discoveries with... right after she finds a proper way to thank him for his support thus far. Seferino Maui's first crush, and a very close friend prior to dying. The two were penpals since Maui was a child, and she worked hard in order to afford a flight to Italy in order to see him; the day she was to take the plane to see him, Maui died, and caused the downward spiral that would lead to Seferino dying (twice) himself. Initially heartbroken and guilty for making him disappear upon losing her game, now she feels helpless with the reality that he died in Shibuya's Game. With the Reaper in possession of Seferino's phone a year after his permanent death, Maui misses Seferino more than ever before. Austin A close friend of Maui's, Austin and she knew of each other vaguely through Seferino. It was only through Shibuya's Game that the pair finally got to know each other. While the two seem to solely exchange barbed words and vague threats towards each other, their closeness is undeniable. The angel and Maui were a team of sorts during Week 9 and going into Week 10, having since disbanded once Trick has left Shibuya. While Austin is now fully committed to Ueno and his work, Maui checks on him often and doesn't hesitate to give him her full support - as well as a scathing comment or two to keep things lively. Stella Chris' adoptive sister, Week 10's Game Master, and somebody who Maui feels very fondly for. The girl flusters Maui easily - regardless if Stella was teasing her, complimenting her, or simply being by her - though she doesn't mind this in the least. (PLACEHOLDING) Flynn A Noise-turned-Reaper from Week 10 whom Maui had grown to like greatly. At first, Maui had a hard time getting to like Flynn; his shark-like nature and seemingly embedded carnivorous nature rubbed her the wrong way, making it easy to associate him with the stereotypes Maui developed for Harrier Reapers. She prioritized the safety of Players over Flynn's feelings countless times throughout the beginning of Week 10, making it hard for either of them to see eye to eye. Upon Flynn becoming heavily burdened with human emotions, and Echo's guidance as to where Maui should go from witnessing the worst of the week, Maui was able to get a better understanding of Flynn and reached out to him. The two became friends, and Maui does her best to see things as he does when it comes to his unique quirks. Haruka The Composer of Odaiba, and Maui's current boss. Maui regards the Composer with a fondness that seems outside of herself... Echo Austin's girlfriend and Flynn's "mother", whom Maui greatly likes. She has provided Maui support several times, all during which Maui desperately needed somebody to guide her. Maui has every bit of faith in Echo and how she runs her district, and knows that she, Weiss and Austin can make the best out of Ueno. Carel A Player from Week 10 who won her Game. An unofficial Partner for Carel on a few occasions, Maui was especially supportive of Carel, and was more than thrilled and relieved to see her win. She keeps in touch with Carel whenever she is out of Shibuya, and visits the woman as often as she can if she happens to be near home. Jean Carel's younger brother, who initially rubbed Maui the wrong way after a cultural mix-up. A year after that small instance, Maui formally met Jean once more in order to spend a vacation in Shibuya. Jean had since proven to be a courteous man, if not similar to her in their combined frustrations towards Shibuya's Game. Raziel The Producer of Odaiba, and a big hand amongst the News of the Underground crew. (PLACEHOLDER) Bob Bob mugged a man. He had no choice. (PLACEHOLDER) Amaryllis A Player-turned-Reaper during Week 10. Maui got to know her a little bit during and after the Week, and seeing her always makes her happy. Despite not knowing too much about Amaryllis, there is a fondness that Maui regards the young Reaper with that seems outside of herself... D-Cal A Reaper Maui initially met Week 8, and got to know better Week 10. The two butted heads when it came to Player treatment, but ultimately Maui came to appreciate D-Cal's inner resolve and genuine concern for Players and Reapers. The news of D-Cal's erasure hit Maui hard... Ryan/Lee A Reaper during Week 10 whose casual yet dedicated manner of carrying out his duties refreshed Maui. He was a reliable and understanding man during the harshest points of the week. While Maui has yet to know him better, she finds him to be a likeable man. Miira A Player from Week 6 who Maui has a soft spot for to this day. Miira was a bright and cheerful girl that was the first to befriend Maui upon discovering Felis Cantus' identity. Feeling similar in Miira's condition following the week, the girl and Maui remained friends even after Miira returned to the RG. Grizz A Reaper from Maui's playing week, and a constant presence up until Week 13. Maui considered Grizz to be a friend; while his antics never ceased to amuse or throw her off, she knew that he did most of what he did for the good of everybody, regardless of whether the people in question were Reapers, Players, RGers or even Angels. While she misses him, she feels that mourning for him would not be what he wanted, and regards him with fondness if he were to be brought up in a conversation. Kei The Composer of Shibuya after Week 10 up until Week 14. Though Maui needed time to get accustomed to the way he carries himself - as the difference between him and Trick were very vast - she didn't see him as a bad Composer. He had a fair understanding on managing unruliness amongst his Reapers (most particularly, the grounds he used to fire Maui from Conductordom), which Maui liked. Des A Reaper who transferred into Odaiba as of Week 13's climax. NEW FRIEND??? (PLACEHOLDER) Raikou A Reaper who served as Week 10's Conductor. She was one of the Reapers who challenged Maui's vision for a nonviolent Underground; despite silencing Maui at the time, Maui holds nothing against Raikou for what occurred. She sees Raikou as a friend. G̶̢͡h͟o͢s̴t: Maui doesn't know what happened to her old partner after Week 4, but she hopes strongly that only the best awaited them, wherever they were... Lisette A Reaper from Week 8 who Maui got very close to. She adores Lissy (as Maui calls her), and hopes only for the best for the Reaper as she returned to America with her brother. Jacob A Reaper from Week 8 that Maui befriended. Due to being absent for the brunt of his crimes, Maui has faced his best sides for the majority of the week. Like Chris, she came to feel fond over the Reaper. With his passing and as of the end of Week 10, Maui was made aware of the things he's committed. While she doesn't talk about him, she feels mixed about whether or not she liked him or not. Valentine A Reaper from Maui's playing week, and a constant presence within Shibuya. V was always a reliable sort of man, if not refreshingly witty more often than not. Maui respects him and likes him, for the most part. Blake A Reaper whom Maui briefly met during Week 6, and whom she got the pleasure(?!) of running into time and again on several different occasions. He is close to Miira, as far as Maui knows, and his energy is something she can get behind. He is easily likeable in her books. Nora A Support Reaper from several weeks that Maui participated in. Nora and she have had a few conversations, and she overall finds Nora to be reliable. Rei Week 10's Tutorial Reaper, whom Maui got to assist. Rei was pleasant and knowledgeable when it came to presenting the Underground to the Players, which Maui appreciated. He is very likeable, and a part of her feels quite fondly for him. Yuushou A Player from Week 10 who won his Game. Maui related to him quite a bit, and wanted to see him win since the start. Seeing him alive and well relieves Maui to no end. Usa A Reaper whom Maui briefly met during V's birthday, and again when they gave Maui Seferino's phone. (PLACEHOLDER??) Toyo An Officer Maui briefly met during her vacation before Week 13 took place. While the Officer did their best to unnerve Maui, a swift punch in their face and Jean's reveal of Maui's previous positions within Shibuya set Toyo straight. Maui quite likes their newfound respect for her, and doesn't hesitate to act as if nothing has happened between the two. Io Week 8's Tutorial Reaper, whom Maui liked greatly. Her quirkiness set Maui off guard plenty of times, but most of these occurrences were relatively harmless, if not greatly comical. Chain/Risaku A Reaper from Maui's playing week within the Game. The two barely got to know each other, and Maui had come very close to punching him at the time. It was pretty intense nd awesome. Maui did not get to see Chain again until Week 8. Being Risaku at the time, she and he became friends over the week. Once he was cured of his static ailment, Maui didn't hesitate to recognize him and call him a friend. Aoi A Reaper from Week 7 that helped the week's participants identify Maui, who was a static cloud at the time. Upon interrogating the cloud and revealing its identity, Trick briefly turned Maui into a Player for Aoi to erase(?!), thus letting Aoi live for the week. Maui holds nothing against Aoi for the event; in fact, as a cloud, Aoi and she got along very well. The two reunited again later, during which Aoi and she successfully burned one of Trick's modeling debut magazines - one of which was in Haruka's possession, no less. Somehow, they made it out alive. To this day, Maui regards Aoi fondly, and doesn't hesitate to call the Reaper her friend. Regina A Reaper from Week 10 who trained Maui harshly prior and during the week. Their austere and forward way of carrying out their tasks - from shop management to training - was what Maui felt she needed in order to succeed. She greatly respects Regina, and hopes that they find good business in whatever district they've headed off to after the week ended. Paige A Player from Week 8 who chose to become a Reaper when she won. Maui was able to oversee Paige's development during her week, and was pleased with Paige's resolve by the end; she respected Paige's decision to become a Reaper when she won. Paige revisited Shibuya Week 10, much to Maui's surprise and delight. Their reunion was shortly lived as, days later, Paige was murdered by Zyladas right in front of Maui's eyes. To this day, Maui's grief comes to her as more of a shock, and memories of the murder immediately mutes the teen. Zyladas An Officer from Week 10 whom Maui dislikes strongly. The two got along well at first, though Maui began having her doubts in the man once she learned that he was responsible for killing her friend Paige. Despite Paige's insistence on Zyladas' redemption, Maui stayed suspicious. Her caution was well placed, as later into the week he killed Paige. Thinking about Zyladas makes Maui feel bitter. Amaya A Player from Week 10 whom Maui feels that she failed. The Player had an especially brutal entry fee and history, and challenged Maui when it came to her position. Despite this, he seemed as if he was well on his way on growing past his fee and his Realground life; if it weren't for the foul twist that occurred partway through the Week, he - or at least, Maui felt that he - would have survived the week. Instead, he abandoned the Game. Kazuya A Player from Week 7 who won the Game a few seconds short of being erased. (PLACEHOLDING) Zeta An Officer from Week 8 that Maui has a deep hatred of. Cruel, overbearing, and "a flaming asshole," nothing could ever redeem Zeta in Maui's eyes. She hopes deeply that he stays dead. Gamma An Officer from Week 8 that Maui liked. As Zeta's sister, she was too good for the Underground. Too good. Tau An Officer from Week 10 who was revealed to be the combination of Zeta and Gamma's souls. Maui tried to befriend him - and honestly wanted to - but his condition and constant switches in personality made it hard for her to get close to him. Ultimately, she wants to like him, but only feels regret and sadness when she remembers him. Gritty An Officer from Week 10 who challenged Maui's vision for a nonviolent Underground. Despite silencing Maui at the time, she holds nothing against the punk-adoring Reaper for that time. Taylor A Player from Maui's playing week. Maui found Tay to be a good person to rely on, and considers her to be a dear friend. Alex A Player from Maui's playing week. Maui found Alex to be a good person to rely on, and considers him to be a dear friend. Masaaki '''MASAAKIIIIIIIIII' Nate WELCOME TO PARENTHOOD Howl A Reaper Maui briefly met during Week 8 and... maybe... during her Playing week??? Seeing Howl makes Maui break into a cold sweat, uh- Skull Week 7's Game Master. Intimidating and fearsome, his demise was tragic all the same. Caitlyn Week 6's Game Master was a nightmarish figure for Maui. Not only had Trick condoned the sadistic woman's insanity, but the Game Master was responsible for Maui's third death. Maui feels nothing but fear and resentment for the deceased magician, and hopes that the corrupted woman stays dead. Russel PIZZA HUT. Trivia *Maui's name - Maui Akiyoto - contains a few neat-o hints and tricks. Maui's name can be translated to "fire" in Hawaiian or some shit, or it can be interpretted as a slightly corrupted form of "mau," which is the sound a cat is described to make. Akiyoto is made up of two words; "akiyo," meaning white, and "oto," meaning sound or noise. Together, her last name means "white noise," which is essentially the description given to static. *During Week 3, Maui's pinset was Egg Bomb, Fresh Line, Frozen Cool, and One Stroke, Vast Wealth. She possessed two stuns. She was a nightmare. *You know how this chick has two pigtails and how bakenekos have two tails? FuhREAKY. *Have a singing headcanon! *AS OF WEEK 15, Maui - having died when she was 14 years old - is now mentally 19. Because Trick resurrected her as 17 year old, she is physically 20. Battling Style * While relatively human-esque in mindset, Maui heavily prefers fighting in her Noise form as opposed to her human one. This may be due to spending half a year in trapped in (several) Noise form(s) after Week 5 ended. *When Maui was initially Trick's "pet", her Noise form was Felis Cantus, a black bakeneko with red-to-yellow gradients. It attacked with a mix of scratching, biting and tackling moves, as well as fire attacks - most notably, weak ones that deal damage over time (such as poison). Despite being a Cantus Noise and having an Officer position, Felis Cantus boasted a regular Reaper's stats and abilities. Felis Cantus' abilities reflected the psyches she had during Maui's playing week. *Maui's current Noise form is Freestyle Felis, a white anthropomorphic bakeneko with skye-blue-to-deep-blue gradients. While her attacks from Felis Cantus carried over to Freestyle Felis, she can also switch from being on two legs to standing on all fours. *Freestyle Felis' most notable abilities are I Got You!, which allows Maui to move significantly quickly - and thus, attack more often - if there are several "allies" with her; and Copycat, which allows Maui to copy the psyche of any attack used before Maui's turn, thus adding its base attack to her own upon use at the price of her HP. *Should Maui fight using her human form, she utilizes the karate she learned when she was alive as she initiates psyches. While she generally possesses higher tiered pins due to her Officer position, she leans towards Shibuya's Mus Rattus brand and favors fire-based pins and stunning psyches. Battling Stats: Week 3: * It was most likely: 500 HP || 15 ATK * One Stroke, Vast Wealth * Egg Bomb * Fresh Line * Frozen Cool Week 4: * LOL Week 6: * Felis Cantus: 1,800 HP || 125 ATK * I Got You!: (Passive Ability) With every three Players, Felis attacks. (ie.: Player > Player > Player > FELIS > Player... ) * A'ight: Knocks the foe back. 3 turn cooldown * Whoop Whoop: Flip a coin. If you get heads, you attack a second time * Fight Me!: Uses two attacks each turn for five turns. Can only be used once. * Think Again! Attacks for 500,000. Only use when an ally is erased. Week 8: * LOL Week 10: * LOL Post Week 12 (Grizz's Funeral): * LOL Gallery tumblr_mb8thdxSYH1rsuy7do1_500.png|Maui's first appearance in the TRG art tag. tumblr_mc2206EM801rsuy7do1_1280.jpg|A poster for one of Maui's pins during Week 3. tumblr_mc2206EM801rsuy7do2_1280.jpg|A poster for one of Maui's pins during Week 3. tumblr_mc2206EM801rsuy7do3_1280.jpg|A poster for one of Maui's pins during Week 3. tumblr_mc2206EM801rsuy7do4_1280.jpg|A poster for one of Maui's pins during Week 3. Maui Wings.png|Be careful with what-ifs. They might just come true. THE FAMILIAR IS HOT.png|Maui's Week 13 appearance Category:Reapers Category:Week 3 Category:Week 8 Category:Week 9 Category:Week 10